Vibration dampers, in particular, configured as series dampers, including at least two damper stages connectable in series, are known in the art in various configurations. We are referring to a genus defining type according to DE 10 2008 032 009 A1, which includes two coaxially disposed damper assemblies, which are coupled with one another through an intermediary flange. Each of the damper assemblies includes torque transmission devices and damping coupling devices which are functionally implemented by a component configured as a spring unit. The floating intermediary flange forms a portion of both damper assemblies, wherein the input component of the first damper assembly is disposed in front of the intermediary flange in the force flow, while the output component of the second damper assembly is disposed after the intermediary flange in the force flow. The intermediary flange itself functions as an output component for the first damper assembly and as an input component for the second damper assembly. The input component of the first damper assembly in the embodiment illustrated in the recited printed document forms the drive side main damper component and includes two lateral disks, disposed offset in axial direction, and coupled with one another non-rotatably. The non-rotatable coupling is performed in a radial direction outside of the radially outer damper assembly and within the extension of the outer circumference of the intermediary flange, wherein the devices for non-rotatable coupling are being simultaneously used for rotation angle limiting between the intermediary flange and the input component of the first damper assembly. Thus, the intermediary flange is configured with protrusions oriented in a radial direction, which are offset from one another in a circumferential direction and form stop surfaces at the attachment devices for the two side disks of the main damper component. This embodiment is characterized by additional space requirement in a radial direction, since the rotation angle limitation is disposed in the radial direction herein.
From the printed document EP 2 085 654 1A, an embodiment of a device for damping vibrations in a force transmission device with an actuatable clutch device and a hydrodynamic component is known. This device is respectively disposed after the actuatable clutch device and the hydrodynamic component respectively in the force flow and includes at least two damper stages which are coupled to one another through an intermediary flange functioning as a transmission element, wherein depending on the operating mode, the coupling of the particular damper stages is performed in different ways and the intermediary flange is connected non-rotatably with the input component of the device or forms the input component of the device in one operating mode. For a force transmission through the actuatable clutch device, the transmission component functions as an output component of the first damper assembly and as an input component of the second damper assembly, wherein a rotation angle limitation between the input component and the output component of the first damper assembly, and thus, the component disposed in the force flow in front of the transmission element, and the transmission element is generated in that axial protrusions are disposed at the component disposed in front of the transmission element, which extend in an axial direction into the pass-through openings at the transmission element. In a second operating mode, the transmission element is coupled non-rotatably with the turbine shell of the hydrodynamic component. This embodiment does not include a floating intermediary flange and the intermediary flange is simultaneously used for axially supporting the spring units.